A Wish Gone Wrong
by twin1
Summary: Spike makes a wish, and it unexpectedly comes true with intervention from the Powers That Be! (Set after Angel series 5, but crossover with Buffy characters)
1. Prologue Part One

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

A/N: I know there are a lot of characters, but it won't get too confusing, promise!   
A Wish Gone Wrong   
Prologue Part One – Character Lists   
Children 

20 – Connor – Angel and Darla's son – superhuman powers

18 – Ash – Spike and Buffy's son – superhuman powers

17 – Maree - Drusilla's daughter - telepathic slayer

15 – Shannon – Doyle and Cordelia's daughter – has visions

12 – Brandon – Lorne and Harmony's son – human

10 – Jason – Andrew's son – human

8 – Lori – Darla's daughter – increased senses

6 – Sara – Wood and Faith's daughter – slayer

5 – Katie – Willow's daughter – witch

5 – Isabelle – Tara's daughter – witch

4 – Dingo – Oz's son – Werewolf

2 – Daniel – Spike and Buffy's son – slayer/vampire powers

2 – Melissa – Spike and Buffy's daughter – slayer/vampire powers

1 – Matthias Methuselah Mortimer Mordalfus Hugo – Angel and Nina's son – Werewolf

9 months – Steffi – Xander and Anya's daughter – human with teleportation powers

6 months – Brady – Gunn's son – human

4 months – Honey – Illyria's daughter – demon

6 weeks – Alex – Wesley and Fred's son – human

3 weeks – Donald – Connor and Dawn's son - human

3 weeks – Huey – Connor and Dawn's son - human

3 weeks – Duey – Connor and Dawn's son - human

3 weeks – Luey – Connor and Dawn's son - human

3 weeks – Daisy – Connor and Dawn's daughter - human

3 weeks – Daffy – Connor and Dawn's son - human

3 weeks – Jim Bob – Connor and Dawn's son – human

8 days – Rose – Riley and Sam's daughter

Other Characters 

Anne – Spike's mum – 42

Cassie - Spike's twin sister – 25

Buster – male dog – unidentifiable background


	2. Prologue Part Two

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

A/N: I know there are a lot of characters, but it won't get too confusing, promise!

A Wish Gone Wrong 

Spike looked down at the coin he'd just dropped into Rome's Trevi Fountain. He closed his eyes, remembering back to when he had decided to come to Rome, just for a quick glimpse of Buffy and Dawn, to make sure that they were all right. What he hadn't expected to find was the whole gang there having a remembrance party for everyone they'd lost over the years.

Spike opened his eyes, trying to stop the sight of everyone's tear-streaked faces overwhelming his thoughts again. He had come to make sure Buffy and the Bit were happy, but as it turned out, no one was.

He looked down once again at the bottom of the fountain where his lucky coin lay, the coin he had saved from his human days even after his turning. He looked down at the copper head of Queen Vic and made his wish.

_I wish everyone were happy_.

He paused in his thinking.

_Well, the gang anyway._

The potentials - well, new slayers, had looked happy enough.

He got up and walked away, not seeing the black clouds gathering in the sky.


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

A/N: I know there are a lot of characters, but it won't get too confusing, promise!

A Wish Gone Wrong Chapter One 

Rome

_She watched as her friends were sucked into a huge portal in the sky._

_A loud rumbling noise came from the swirling vortex, adding to her terror._

_Dawn rose up next to her – her sister would be the next victim, she couldn't let the portal take her. Buffy jumped up and grabbed her sister's feet, only to be pulled up with her. Dawn's white face looked down, seeking comfort, which Buffy gave._

"_It will be all right Dawnie, we'll get through this, we always do." _

_Dawn smiled down at her as they continued to rise, their speed increasing at an alarming rate. They both watched as Xander flew past them, waving manically, trying to swim through the air. If it weren't a life-threatening situation, Buffy would have laughed at him._

_The portal neared and Buffy closed her eyes and held on tighter on Dawn's feet, determined not to be separated when they got to wherever the portal was going to take them. _

_Suddenly they were in it, swirling around. Xander swirled above them, still trying to swim, futile though it was._

_Buffy looked down as someone bumped into them. She caught sight of a flash of red hair before they were swept away. Willow. She looked around, but couldn't spot her anywhere. This scared her, but not as much as the light that had appeared above them. _

_Buffy and Dawn looked up and watched their friends entering the light. Xander, Willow…Giles. So many others, some she didn't know. Wait…Angel. What was Angel doing in Rome, or Italy for that matter?_

_And then, it was their turn. They went into the light where Buffy felt the cold envelop her, and…_

…Woke up.

Buffy looked around her bedroom for a minute, disorientated. She sat up. "Weird dream."

Later that day, everyone had gathered at the Training School and after discussing the same dream everyone had had, but from different viewpoints, set about researching.

A while later, they had come up with nothing, and decided to wait and see if it had been a prophetic dream, and if it would come true.

They waited for a long time.


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

A/N: I know there are a lot of characters, but it won't get too confusing, promise!

A Wish Gone Wrong Chapter Two 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Spike turned over and punched his alarm clock. The incessant wail grew louder in protest.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP!

Spike jumped at the last bit and grumbled as he climbed out of bed. He glared at the still screaming alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOOOP!

"That's it you S.O.B. I've had it with you." Spike took hold of the alarm clock and threw it against the far wall as hard as he could. He winced as the loud crash reverberated around the whole house, followed by crying from eight different baby monitors situated around his room.

"Oh bloody hell."

He caught sight of his mother standing in the doorway, covering the ears of the child she held.

"Sorry luv." His mother's frown increased. "Er, I mean Mom…Mother." A smile replaced the frown.

"There's something I have to talk to you about, William, it involves that son of yours and…" The increased crying, now coming from only seven rooms, distracted her. He frowned, puzzled, until he heard the sound of an air raid klaxon rising up from under the crying.

Spike was filled with despair.

"Oh God no, not again." He turned to look at his mother. The despair on her face mirrored his. "No, what have I done?"


End file.
